Necrozma
Necrozma= |-| Dusk Mane Necrozma= |-| Dawn Wings Necrozma= |-| Ultra Necrozma= Summary Necrozma is a Legendary Psychic-type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Bearing close similarities to the Ultra Beasts, Necrozma is said to have come to the Alola region from another world in ancient times. Originating from Ultra Space, it can travel through Ultra Wormholes and is known as "The Blinding One" to the people of Ultra Megalopolis, where Necrozma was once the source of light for that world before losing his light after being injured in unknown circumstances. Necrozma is in constant pain in its incomplete form, displaying immense hostility and firing off laser beams in fits of rage. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B, likely Higher | 4-B Name: Necrozma, The Blinding One Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: At least thousands, but likely millions of years old. Arrived in the Pokémon world in ancient times. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Prism Pokémon, Psychic-type Pokémon Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation and Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Rock Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Dimensional BFR (via Ultra Wormholes) | All of Necrozma's base abilities, Fire Manipulation, Spin Dash, Teleportation, Forcefield creation, Can ignore abilities that would attempt to prevent its use of Sunsteel Strike, Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation, Resistance (to Normal, Rock, Steel, Dragon, Flying, Grass, Fairy and Ice-type moves. Is especially resistant to Psychic-type moves.) | All of Necrozma's base abilities, Air Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Immunity (to trapping, Normal-type and Fighting-type moves), Resistance to Poison, Acid and Psychic-based attacks, Can ignore abilities that would prevent its use of Moongeist Beam, Attack Reflection, Intangibility | All previous abilities amplified exponentially, Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level (Equal to if not slightly above Solgaleo or Lunala) | At least Country level, likely Higher (stronger than base) | Solar System level (Is the source of light for Ultra Megalopolis and many other worlds across Ultra Space. He can also steal this light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On par with Solgaleo and Lunala who can cross countless light-years in seconds when traversing Ultra Space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ | At least Class ZJ, likely higher | Class XTJ Durability: Country level | At least Country level, likely higher | Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Extended melee range, likely hundreds to thousands of kilometers with certain moves. | Same as base. | Interplanetary with certain moves. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: As a Psychic-type, Necrozma is implied to be highly intelligent. However it is also extremely hostile as it is in constant pain. Weaknesses: Necrozma is vulnerable to Ghost, Bug and Dark-type moves, although his ability, Prism Armor, reduces this damage by 1/4. Cannot move for a brief period of time after using Prismatic Laser. Will be rendered inert if deprived of light for too long. Key: Base | Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings | Ultra Necrozma Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Metal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Super Smash Bros.